The invention relates to a support system for a rail between two foundations including sleepers moveable relative to one another and for fixing said rail, in particular for a rail section of an expansion joint in the area of a bridge joint.
Expansion joints are used to permit relative movement between structure and track, in an area of a track superstructure, for example in the vicinity of bridges. These expansion joints comprise tongue and stock rail that are moveable relative to one another. To this end, a tongue can be fixed between the stock rail at one side and a clamping jaw can be stationarily disposed on the opposite side.
In the area of the joint, support of the rail often absent, so that when the joint is relatively wide undesirable bending of the rail results when the track is traversed.